The present invention relates to feminine hygiene products and more particularly to a tampon assembly with a detachable cleansing towelette packet that includes a tampon assembly including a tampon enclosed within a tampon insertion device having a tubular portion and a detachable cleaning towelette packet having a moistened, anti-bacterial towelette contained within a sealed, moisture tight package having one side surface thereof covered with a releasable, non-residue leaving adhesive and a grasping tab extending from one end thereof; the sealed, moisture tight package being wrapped at least once completely around the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device with the side surface thereof covered with the releasable, non-residue leaving adhesive positioned into adhesive connection with the exterior of the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device such that the grasping tab extends outward available for grasping by a user to unpeel the sealed, moisture tight package away from the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device so that the moistened, anti-bacterial towelette can be removed from the sealed, moisture tight package and used for personal cleansing and disinfecting prior to inserting the tampon with the tampon insertion device.
Many women desire to freshen up during the period between removing a tampon and inserting a new tampon. Although such freshening or cleansing is desirable, it is not always possible because there is no readily available cleansing device or facility. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a tampon assembly that included a moistened, anti-bacterial towelette attached thereto that was removable by the user and also ensured the user had a cleansing wipe for freshening up as desired.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tampon assembly with detachable cleansing towelette packet that includes a tampon assembly including a tampon enclosed within a tampon insertion device having a tubular portion and a detachable cleaning towelette packet having a moistened, anti-bacterial towelette contained within a sealed, moisture tight package having one side surface thereof covered with a releasable, non-residue leaving adhesive and a grasping tab extending from one end thereof; the sealed, moisture tight package being wrapped at least once completely around the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device with the side surface thereof covered with the releasable, non-residue leaving adhesive positioned into adhesive connection with the exterior of the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device such that the grasping tab extends outward available for grasping by a user to unpeel the sealed, moisture tight package away from the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device so that the moistened, anti-bacterial towelette can be removed from the sealed, moisture tight package and used for personal cleansing and disinfecting prior to inserting the tampon with the tampon insertion device.
Accordingly, a tampon assembly with detachable cleansing towelette packet is provided. The tampon assembly with detachable cleansing towelette packet includes a tampon assembly including a tampon enclosed within a tampon insertion device having a tubular portion and a detachable cleaning towelette packet having a moistened, anti-bacterial towelette contained within a sealed, moisture tight package having one side surface thereof covered with a releasable, non-residue leaving adhesive and a grasping tab extending from one end thereof; the sealed, moisture tight package being wrapped at least once completely around the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device with the side surface thereof covered with the releasable, non-residue leaving adhesive positioned into adhesive connection with the exterior of the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device such that the grasping tab extends outward available for grasping by a user to unpeel the sealed, moisture tight package away from the tubular portion of the tampon insertion device so that the moistened, anti-bacterial towelette can be removed from the sealed, moisture tight package and used for personal cleansing and disinfecting prior to inserting the tampon with the tampon insertion device.